


Malfunction

by iwtv



Category: Lost in Space (2018), Lost in Space (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Other, just a porny little tale, of two men and a robot, sex with a robot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwtv/pseuds/iwtv
Summary: John lays down for some R&R. Instead he ends up discovering a very interesting malfunction with Will's robot.





	Malfunction

John laid down at last, finally giving in to Maureen's prodding that he take at least a couple hours' rest. They still didn't know how they were going to get off the planet and everyone was visibly tense, but some rest, he finally conceded, might do him some good. Everyone else was off the ship right now anyway.

John dozed but true sleep eluded him. Instead his thoughts wondered to Don West and what the younger man would be like in bed. Soon enough his imaginings caused his hand to slide under his pants, resting over his crotch. Eyes closed, he rubbed himself, picturing his cock inside Don't mouth at first and then between his ass. His hand rooted its way inside his briefs. He tugged them down, freeing himself.

He was fully hard when he next opened his eyes--writhing his hips and moaning just barely--and there stood Will's robot, looking down at him from a foot or so away. John jumped slightly. Damnit, he'd forgotten to engage the door locks.

"How the hell did you get in here?" 

The robot's glowing blue face turned towards the door and back again. Well, of course. 

"More importantly, why are you here?" he asked it. "Will should be repairing that light malfunction in Penny's room." 

The robot made no move to leave. John was loathe to leave his cock so he closed his eyes and reluctantly started stroking himself again. As long as the robot was quiet he could just ignore it. 

John was aching pleasantly now, thinking of Don wrapping around his cock in various ways, of how pretty those full lips of his would look parted and red and how his thick black hair would feel between his fingers... 

"Fuck," he whispered. He was hot to the touch, but he'd almost forgotten about the robot. He opened his eyes. Still there. Only now its illuminated face seemed to be dancing in an animated pattern. 

"Like what you see, do you?" John muttered at it. 

The robot raised its long blackish arm, fingers reaching towards him. At first John tensed. The robotic hand cautiously touched his cock. It felt...surprisingly warm and smooth. 

In awe, John watched as the robot began stroking him, mimicking his own human hand. Instant pleasure pulsed through his cock and balls. The side of the robot's fingers squeezed up the edge of his cock and oh! it felt spectacular. 

* 

Don reached John's door. Somehow the other man had actually made him feel guilty for not helping out more. So here he was, ready to ask what more he could do as he realized they were all in this together now. 

Don helped himself inside, expecting to find John asleep or resting. 

"John? It's, uh, it's Don. Mind if we chat--" 

He froze, not quite believing what he was seeing. 

John was naked and bent over the bed, with two robot fingers pumping him from behind and another hand curled over his (very hard) cock. 

Don felt his face flush hot but he couldn't quite look away. John Robinson was...extrememly attractive in this moment and the sight of his lust-struck face as he and the robot turned towards him made Don's own cock stir. 

"Are you...ok?" Don squeaked out, unsure of what was going on. 

John simply nodded, eyes glazed over. The robot reached out an arm and seemed to beckon to Don. Wait, what? 

"I think it wants you too," John said in a thick, gravel voice that Don liked hearing. 

"Me? Are you serious?" he blurted out. 

"Either come over or fuck off," said John. The robot had stopped touching him, Don noticed; its attention was on himself. 

Don came over, wondering if he was dreaming as the robot tugged down at his pants. Don unfastened them and let them drop. The robot's hand funneled over his shaft and began stroking, a thumb running over his sensitive slit. Don gasped, eyes shooting up to meet John's. 

"Holy hell, that's amazing." 

John grinned. "I know." 

Then the robot was fucking both of them with its fingers.

* 

John watched as the robot opened up Don with just as much ease and minimal pain as it had him. He barely held back the groan at the sight of Don bare before him, quickly losing any shame he might have had. 

John pushed back against the fingers, causing friction. The robot kept the pressure on, fingers as good as any dildo or cock inside him, filling him to the brim. They seemed to be experimenting, changing from straight fucking him to rolling and then hooking inside him. 

John was breathing heavy now. Beside him he watched, fixated, as Don threw his head back, eyes rolling up as the robot undoubtedly performed the same maneuvers on him. 

"Oh yea baby," said Don, pulling on his cock. John took a moment to appreciate his body, the nicely-shaped upper arms and his thighs and the nest of ink-black hair on his chest and between his legs. Between that and the robot fucking him John felt the heat in his gut building fast. He moaned, pushing back faster over the fingers, wanting more. This was fantastic, but he was too used to human touch, to human want. He looked at Don, who had scooted closer to him over the edge of the bed. His full lips were parted and red, just like John had imagined. Don reached over and took hold of his cock, his dark eyes never leaving John's. 

John thrust himself between the two of them, moaning out loud now. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. He laid a hand on the robot's wrist where it was fucking Don. The robot stopped. John felt light-headed, the smell of sex heavy around him. 

"Can I fuck you?" he slurred out to Don. 

Don nodded. "Please." 

With a groan John spread Don's cheeks and groaned at the sight of his hole, slick and pink and wanting. He pushed his cock in easily, shuddering as Don purposefully contracted around him. They both groaned. Jesus, he was so close. 

John fucked him hard right away. Don cried out, moaning out encouragement. And then John felt the robot's fingers pushing inside him again. The bliss was nearly overwhelming. Pressure coiled in his gut. His cock throbbed relentlessly. He came hard, shooting deep inside Don with a cry on his lips. He pressed them into the curve of Don's shoulder, feeling strong muscles there as Don jerked himself furiously, coming moments later. John managed to peek over his shoulder, watching as thick white juices covered Don's fist and the bed. He fucked lazily and sloppily into Don. The robot was still inside him but was barely moving, and each minuscule movement was enough to make John shudder with sensitivity. 

The robot withdrew from him and stepped back. Both men were in a heap on the bed. They watched as the new and strange light pattern on its face gradually became normal again. John turned to Don, who gave him a dopey grin. "Well that was something I'd never thought I experience." "It must...have a malfunction somewhere," panted John. "If that's a malfunction don't ever fix it!" John laughed. The robot eventually left them. John finally crawled back in bed properly and Don followed him, cuddling up to him and closing his eyes. 

John didn't mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr @iwt-v.tumblr.com. :)


End file.
